my_scream_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Shaw
Piper Anderson-James, also known as Piper Shaw, is a schizophrenic psychopath but also a preppy podcaster who moves to Lakewood because of the recent murders. Piper was the only daughter of serial killer Brandon James and his friend and crush, Maggie Duval, who was then known as Daisy Anderson. Piper was invited to Lakewood by Audrey Jensen, who revealed her parentage in a fit of rage and claimed that she was looking to collaborate on a documentary about Brandon James. With her secret lover, Kieran Wilcox, Piper planned a "reboot" killing spree, targeting Emma Duval's friends in order to make her suffer as well as avenging her father Brandon's supposed death for whom she blamed her for mother for. Piper carefully orchestrated the 2015 Lakewood Murders, with Kieran providing a backup plan should anything go wrong. She also decided to kill and frame Seth Branson for the murders after Emma and Maggie were dead. Eventually, after the death of Sheriff Hudson, Piper was ready to finish her plans and kidnapped her mother, Maggie, so that Emma could have a final showdown where she kidnapped her mother, Maggie. She gleefully revealed her true self to Emma when she arrived, taking in pleasure in Emma's shock and horror that someone she considered a friend was the killer. Personality Piper is a deranged and bloodthirsty serial killer drove to murderous insanity. Piper was an extremely cruel, and sadistic physchopath. She was a misanthropist, and took her sick nature to callously taunting and threatened her victims and her targets. Piper would go so far as to target the supremely weak individuals in a group, namely Emma Duval, and to lead vicious killing attacks on said people. Piper was also extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-righteous: as an egocentric serial killer, Piper would never see the wrong in anything she did, shown when she murdered victims during her killing spree, but in her own eyes had done nothing wrong and violently insisted so. Throughout Piper's entire life, she suffered a villainous breakdown and vowed revenge, believing unshakably that she would support herself, narcissistically disregarding the fact that Audrey Jensen was as important to her as it was to her, and her lack of a certain morality or restraint disturbed and repelled them. Piper was very homicidal and a sadist at heart, personally terrorizing Nina Patterson in the hot tub before murdering her as well. Piper, especially in the most recent stage, is shown to be extremely obsessive: she was intensely obsessed with tormenting Emma and threatening Maggie Duval in a delusional recognition of putting her in life and later suspension -- both of which were entirely Maggie's fault, ironically. She even went as far as trying to turn Emma's lover, Kieran Wilcox, against her. Scream: Season 1 Pilot After Tyler O'Neill drops off his ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson, at her house, Piper watches in the bushes, in her killer costume, whilst someone cuts off Tyler’s head off-screen. Piper sends Nina numerous text messages. in Pilot.]] As Nina relaxes in the hot tub, Piper drops Tyler's severed head into the water, causing Nina to panic and run away, shouting for help. Out of nowhere, Piper appears behind Nina and slashes her back open with a hunting knife. While trying to flee, Nina crawls towards the swimming pool. Piper grabs her from behind and severely slashes Nina's neck wide open. Without hesitation, Piper throws Nina into the swimming pool to bleed out. ).]] While Nina slowly succumbs to her wounds in the water, Piper shoots a GIF next to Nina's corpse as The Killer. Then she transports Tyler's severed head, Nina's laptop/necklace and Tyler's car to a storage unit she owned (as revealed in the Season 2 episode, Psycho) but later transports everything to the Lakewood General Hospital. Revelations At Wren Lake, Emma Duval tries to save a gagged and bound Maggie but The Killer drops the black hood and pulls off the Brandon James mask to reveal the smug face of Piper Shaw. The psychopathic Piper tells her master plan: "Branson slits Emma's throat, before spilling Maggie's guts". Emma tells Piper that the police will find out who committed the slayings. Piper rebukes, saying the police won't, since Branson is tied up in the trunk of her car. Emma soon realizes that the day she and Piper talked about her father, Piper meant Brandon James. Piper confirms this and explains to Emma about her childhood and how Maggie dumped her and kept Emma while her father got shot. She was jealous of Emma's "perfect life" and angry at Maggie for abandoning her. Maggie tries to apologize and convince her stop, but she ignores her mother's pleas. Emma, seeing Piper was not backing down, attempts to stab her with a knife she had hidden behind her back. of abandoning her for 20 years.]] However, Piper saw this coming and blocked the blow, then horizontally slashed Emma's stomach with her hunting knife. Severely wounded, Emma backs away in agony. Maggie tackles Piper to the ground and begs her to stop. She stabs Maggie in the side and whacks her off. Piper and Emma fight, but Piper gains the upper-hand. .]] Standing over Emma, Piper's supervillain monologue is cut short by a bullet to the chest. She falls into the lake, just like her father two decades before. Audrey Jensen is holding Kieran Wilcox’s gun, which is smoking. She leans down to help Emma as Piper bursts out of the water to kill again. Emma shoots Piper between the eyes and she vanishes into the depths of the lake. Scream: Season 2 Psycho Piper is briefly seen in a flashback: When she was shot in the chest and fell into Wren Lake; and when she got shot in the head. The Orphanage Inside a concrete room, Piper's long-dead rotten corpse creepily sits in a rocking chair, which was discovered by Emma and Audrey. Throughout the episode, Piper is mentioned several times. The Vanishing In the beginning of the episode, Piper's autopsy being done by Maggie Duval, with Sheriff Acosta watches. During the autopsy, Maggie discovers a pig's heart surgically implanted inside of Piper. Murders Committed * Nina Patterson (in Pilot) * Rachel Murray (in Hello, Emma) * Riley Marra (in Wanna Play a Game) * Will Belmont (in In the Trenches) * Olivia Vegaz (in The Dance) * Grayson Pfeiffer (in Revelations) * Sheriff Clark Hudson (in Revelations) * Her accomplice (in Revelations) Trivia * Was the mastermind behind the 2015 Lakewood Murders. * Met Michael Bennet and manipulated him by joining her on the killing spree. * Was the daughter of Brandon James. * Befriended Emma Duval. ** Piper psychologically and emotionally destroyed Emma's life by brutally murdering all of her closest friends. * Was a famous podcaster (a cover-up occupation). * Befriended Audrey Jensen prior to the Pilot and tried to brainwash her. * Just used Michael as a pawn, and in the Season 1 finale, she murdered him in cold-blood. * The main antagonist in Season 2, while her father was a secondary/main antagonist. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderous Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Blackmailers Category:Lakewood Residents Category:Master Manipulators Category:Humiliators Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnappers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Xenophobic Characters